


Stay by My Side (Promise Me)

by bubblemilktae



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Facebook AU, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Social Media AU, Swearing, boi are u glad, i guess, it grows after time, jimin's a social butterfly, taekook and namjin will be appearing after awhile, the dance line is well... still the dance line, tooth-rotting fluff i promise, yoongi has a teeny weeny crush on jimin, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemilktae/pseuds/bubblemilktae
Summary: Park Jimin: hey! you're invited to our studio's dance event. it'd be cool if you'd come! ^^Min Yoongi: sounds cool.Min Yoongi: i'm in.or "where Jimin invites all his facebook friends to a dance performance and Yoongi accepts the invitation from his crush" AU





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try writing fics so??? here you go  
> i'm unoriginal so the title is from butterfly - bts  
> i live for yoonmin honestly and i hope i'm not too bad of a writer  
> i know it's short but i hope its good!

Park Jimin is what you would call a social butterfly.

Count on him to spice up a boring conversation and in a snap, you'd be friends at the end of the day. Jimin was known all around the campus, the neighborhood, and even in social media as the friendly premier dancer everybody wants to be around with.

Thousands of followers on Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter. Name a social platform, he has it.

Every performance, like the kind soul that he is, he'd invite all his friends on Facebook, messaging them personally. Even if they only talked once, you'd be sure you'll be on his invitation list.

 

* * *

 

 

Min Yoongi preferred being in a small group of friends.

It's not that he's anti-social, he really just enjoys spending time with the friends he knows most rather than befriending unknown strangers. Unlike an enthusiastic boy around his height smiling his bright smile along with his eye smile around campus.

 

* * *

 

During lunch break, Hoseok was babbling about how much his professor seems to loathe him.

"Like holy shit, dude, he called me out in the middle of the discussion, asking if I was listening. Oh my god, just because I was jotting down notes doesn't mean I wasn't listening." Hoseok complained.

Namjoon and Jin just nodded politely and continued with their own conversation while Yoongi couldn't really care less. A test is coming up next period and he needed to extract all distractions away to actually catch up with his grades.

Yoongi knew something was up when Hoseok stopped talking about his problems. He looked up and saw a brunette boy. Probably a freshman, Yoongi thinks.

Yoongi didn't mind, as long as he wasn't distracted. After awhile though, he heard his name being called.

"Yoongi hyung, this was the dance prodigy I was talking about, Park Jimin!" exclaimed Hoseok. (To which Jimin replied "Hyung! I'm not that good!") Yoongi doesn't really remember Hoseok talking about this Jimin boy, but from what he sees, he looked so baby-faced, he isn't even sure if he's a freshman.

"Yoongi hyung right? I'm Park Jimin! I'm from the dance studio where Hobi hyung goes to. Nice to meet you!" said Jimin.

"Min Yoongi." Yoongi grunts.

Jimin beamed brightly towards Yoongi and continued talking nonsense with Hoseok. He doesn't know why but it seems that Yoongi is infatuated with his smile.

 

* * *

 

Yoongi was writing lyrics into his notebook. It was his form of leisure and made his heart warm knowing words would always help him express what he's feeling.

On the corner of the table, his phone lit up with a notification.

* * *

 

 **Messenger**  
**Park Jimin** : _sent a message_

* * *

 


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the event though, Yoongi couldn't help but stare at Jimin. He looked so into it while also looking so beautiful dancing. He made the performance so much better.
> 
> Yoongi wasn't a big fan of dances, but when if it's Jimin, it's a whole other story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got hits, kudos, and bookmarks??? oh my god am i blessed or am i blessed? thank you so so so much for taking time to read my fics! i did my best to update asap since im hyped! thank u again mwa

Sure, Jimin has talked to Min Yoongi before, but sending the copy-and-pasted invitation brought some jittery feelings to Jimin's stomach.  
  
Get yourself together. It's only Yoongi Hyung. Besides, he probably doesn't remember me anyways.  
  
Pressing 'Send' was a big task, but once he did it, he released his breath that he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

  
  
Yoongi almost fell down his chair.  
  
Not only was it unusual for Jimin to message him (he messaged him one time to ask for Hoseok's address), but thinking that he was the reason why he started getting nervous when just a few seconds ago, he was in his comfort zone.  
  
He unlocked his phone and displayed on his screen was:  
  


* * *

  
  
**Park Jimin:** hey! you're invited to our studio's dance performance. it'd be cool if you'd come! ^^  
  


* * *

  
  
Yoongi knows it's an automated message (he couldn't blame him, he'd do the same too, if he was being honest) but he couldn't help but feel his heart swell up with warmth.  
  
He typed a response quickly, not wanting Jimin to wait for so long for a response, even if he knew he was one of the hundreds of friends he invited to go.

* * *

  
**Park Jimin:** hey! you're invited to our studio's dance performance. it'd be cool if you'd come! ^^  
  
**Min Yoongi:** is typing...  
  
**Min Yoongi:** sounds cool.  
**Min Yoongi:** i'm in.

* * *

  
  
Yoongi needed to remind himself that he wanted to support his best friend, Hoseok, since he's been pestering Yoongi to attend the event, boasting that it'd be his first performance as the leader of the group. He didn't decide to go for Jimin, but for Hoseok. (But in the back of his head, he knows that's a half lie, and he agrees.)

* * *

  
  
Jimin was always confident on stage. The place where he always shines through, not caring if people hate or love how he performs. Just showing passion makes him fired up.  
  
But seeing Min Yoongi's head seated at the front row with his newly-bleached hair, parted in the middle (wherein, Jimin's not going to lie, suits him so well) made him conscious and insecure. Doubts started shooting through his head.  
  
_What if I don't do well today?_  
  
_What if I fail?_  
  
_What if I embarrass myself?_  
  
A hand on his shoulder made him go back to reality.  
  
"Jiminie hyung! Don't be so scared. You've danced hundreds of times and you never cease to amaze everyone. Stop worrying." comforted Jungkook.  
  
"I'm not. What makes you think I'm worried?" asked Jimin.  
  
"You scrunch up your face when you're frustrated, hyung. Now come on, the show's about to start!"  
  
He got me there.  
  
But he notes to himself that a boy wouldn't make him lose focus over what he loves to do passionately.

* * *

  
  
Meeting up with Hoseok, he found out that Jin and Namjoon actually were helping out for the event. Namjoon, of course, would be in charge of the music department, while Jin, who wouldn't want to leave Namjoon alone, was helping out the lights department.  
  
He sat in the front row, hoping to get a better view of the crew later on and probably record a video or two, since Hoseok would be bugging him all week if it was any good until he'd see some proof.

* * *

  
  
What's fun about being early is to see the dancers check out the audience to see how big their crowd is. When Jimin's head sprouted from the show curtains, it took Yoongi's attention. Looking at the orange haired boy, he looked really pretty even from afar.  
  
What he wasn't expecting was Jimin holding eye contact with Yoongi for about 5 seconds. (Jimin couldn't tell but Yoongi's heart was beating so fast just because of his stare.)  
  


* * *

  
  
From the start up until the end of the performance, Yoongi saying he was astounded by how good the dancers were.  
  
Hoseok being the leader had made a good toll on the crew itself and they all looked like they had the time of their lives while dancing like there's no  tomorrow.  
  
Throughout the event though, Yoongi couldn't help but stare at Jimin. He looked so into it while also looking so beautiful dancing. He made the performance so much better.  
  
Yoongi wasn't a big fan of dances, but when if it's Jimin, it's a whole other story.  
  


* * *

  
  
The night moves by so quickly. Every drip of blood, sweat, and tears the crew have shed were worth it. Soon, the whole crowd was applauding and Jimin couldn't help but smile seeing Yoongi doing a standing ovation with everybody else.  
  
After going backstage, Jimin received a pile of compliments and bone-crushing hugs. What makes it more memorable though was when he checked his phone, a little icon displayed in his lockscreen, making him grin even wider.  
  


* * *

  
**Messenger**  
**Min Yoongi** : you did great today  
**Min Yoongi:** congrats

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i had imagines when i was about to sleep and u got this, was it worth reading? i had another imagine drafted in a notebook, would u guys read it if i made a new fic? thank u again <3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed reading it!  
> this will probably be a short fanfic since i'm not really a fan of long fics  
> see u soon ♡


End file.
